¿Un fetiche, de esó?
by Darksniels
Summary: Edward "Teddy" Lupin es un joven mago común y corriente. Pero nada dice que lo regular no pueda esconder un pequeño secreto. Teddy es quien tiene este absurdo fetiche... Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Edward "Teddy" Lupin, hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks; por parte de su madre es un metamormago. Era un mago común, muy jovial, divertido, alegre, agradable, y muchas características que definen a una buena persona con la que quisiera congeniar.

Ahijado del famoso y renombrado **Harry Potter: **El niño que vivió; El elegido; El chico de la profecía; El vencedor de Voldemort; Y por último, pero no menos importante, El jefe del departamento de Aurores. A pesar de que era muy apegado a la familia, no era exactamente un Potter, bueno, eso fuera así a no ser por el simple hecho de que Teddy sale con la sobrina del Potter, Victorie Weasley, primera hija del matrimonio entre Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour; lo que a la larga lo hacia Weasley, y por consiguiente emparentado a los Potter. Al fin y al cabo, el joven Teddy salía ganando.

Teddy hoy en día vive con Victorie, no tienen planes de casarse, aun, pero comparten felices su tiempo junto. Su relación era aprobada en general, los primos de Victorie, los hijos de Ginny y Harry, eran los que lo llevaban mejor, debido a que la relación entre ellos y Teddy era muy buena.

Era un día de caluroso verano, Teddy se estuvo quejando de que ese domingo Victorie no quería salir de la casa, y en sus interiores repudiaba el hecho de que tuviera el mes completo libre en su trabajo en el ministerio. Estaba acostado en el sofá, con las gotas de sudor recorriendo todo su camino a través de su cara, Victorie había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo en el estudio solo para tomar una ducha, ya que la misma pintura del cuadro que estuvo haciendo se derretía con el inmenso calor que hacía ese día.

Teddy no podía hacer nada más que esperar ahí mientras su novia salía del baño, para dar otro intento en hacerla salir de la casa.

Los mechones de cabello que eran los más largos se pegaban contra su frente, empapados todos de sudor. El hecho de que su cabello brillara tanto como el rojo de las flamas, exponía claramente cómo se cocía por el interior.

Se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Necesitaba algo de helado lo más pronto posible. Pero en su camino a cocina se encontró con un objeto que fue mal dejado en el suelo, un objeto que a él, y solo a él, le podía llamar tanto la atención.

El bolso de Victorie.

¿Recuerdan, que se empezó diciendo que este joven no era nada extraño? Bien, olviden eso, todo desde el principio hasta el final. Ya que Teddy tiene algo que lo define con claridad dentro de un rango de cien personas.

Teddy tiene un fetiche: Le encantan los bolsos.

No, no piensen de él en esa manera. Es un joven, y es orgulloso de decir que es heterosexual, pero no sabe exactamente porque le fascina tanto los bolsos.

Uno puede decir lo siguiente: Teddy creció con su abuela Andrómeda, huérfano de padres, y ni siquiera tenía un abuelo, ósea, que la única figura paterna que tuvo durante mucho tiempo, fue solamente el puberto de su padrino. Desde pequeño, le gustaba ver como su abuela combinaba su atuendo con un bolso acorde, y el niño, por simple diversión, cambiaba su color de cabello al mismo color de los múltiples bolsos de su abuela…

… ¿He ahí el problema?

Cuando empezó a salir con Victorie, desde el primer momento supo que debían tener una larga, fructífera y fuerte relación, ya que la joven Weasley sabía muy bien como verse deslumbrante en sus atuendos muggles con bolsos a la moda. Teddy, desde ese momento empezó a alimentar su propio fetiche. Hacía que su novia modelara con bolsos, le tomaba fotos, e incluso le hizo un álbum con cientos de fotos de ella con bolsos.

Pero al Teddy de este momento no le bastaba con eso. Quería más… Necesitaba más…

Y ese bolso de piel de dragón gales verde le decía claramente algo, un susurro tentador.

Dio unas miradas inquisitivas por el lugar; no había manera de que los vecinos le vieran, y Victorie aún seguía en la ducha, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Teddy trago, sentía como su corazón latía ansioso. Sujeto un asa, y la cogió con intención de llevárselo al hombro.

–Por Merlín, ¡¿Qué lleva esta mujer en el bolso?! – Dijo Teddy, cuando su lamentable intento de coger el bolso de su novia fue frustrado, por el mismo bolso. Teddy no se rindió, lo intento una vez, después otra, después otra y así sucesivamente en una cadena de fallos.

No podía usar magia, esto ya era una cuestión de honor, ¿cómo podía perder contra un simple bolso? Cuando su novia lo carga sin problemas.

"_¿Le habrá puesto un encantamiento aumentador de peso en el bolso?" _Fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente del mago. Incluso ya caían las gotas de sudor por la superficie del bolso.

Dio otros intentos, pero como el primero, no había funcionado para nada.

Cansado, desvió la mirada del objeto, y con su orgullo herido soltó el asa del bolso, alzando finalmente su mirada.

‒ "Mierda" –maldijo mentalmente. Su cabello se coloreo rápidamente de un gran blanco, como su el mismo que estaba todo pálido.

Victorie estaba ahí, con dos toallas cubriéndole partes que no deberían estar normalmente expuestas. Le había capturado en esa manera. Ella soltó un suspiro y se fue acercando al Lupin, le arrebató el bolso, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pudiendo alzarlo del suelo; incluso saco su pintalabios favorito.

Lo destapo, sabía que era ese con aroma a cereza que a ella tanto le encantaba, y se lo puso en los labios con una mano, mientras con la otra podía cargar fácilmente el bolso.

No uso ningún hechizo de peso pluma, ni nada. Ella había levantado un bolso de más de 10 kg, que el no pudo ni siquiera levantar más de un milímetro del suelo.

Teddy era fuerte, claramente recuerda como levantaba a los tres Potter en brazos mientras evitaba que se le cayera un vaso de leche, y algo, tan, pero tan absurdo…

…Le había ganado.

Y para colmo, su novia se burlaba de él, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se pondría su mejor pintalabios mientras aún estaba mojada.

Victorie sonrió triunfante mientras se giraba en sus talones y salía del lugar, con el bolso colgando de su muñeca derecha.

Teddy podía sentir ahora esa emoción, se sentía ahora motivado, decidido, tenía una nueva convicción. Entrenaría con los bolsos de otras mujeres, solamente para poder coger el bolso de su novia.

Algo que le acarrearía algunos problemas….

El lunes que le siguió a ese domingo fue el inicio de su nuevo entrenamiento. Empezaría con algo suave, el bolso de la hija de su padrino. Sabía claramente como el bolso de una niñita que apenas entrara en Hogwarts al final de ese verano no pesaría mucho.

Dio una excusa cualquiera a Victorie, y desapareció a través de la red de polvos flu a la casa de los Potter.

-Buenos días Kreacher –dijo Teddy apenas entro en el salón de los Potter. El elfo domestico le dio una reverencia mientras se retiraba para darle paso al mago.

Salió al largo pasillo recibidor del Grimmauld Place y se encontró con su madrina Ginny, junto a Lily, poniéndose unos aretes– Teddy –saludo ella sorprendida. No esperaba ver al joven ese día‒. ¿Qué haces aquí?

‒De visita. –Respondió de manera simple–. Tengo el mes libre, así que quería venir a recuperar el tiempo que ya no comparto tanto con ustedes.

‒Oh, eso es adorable, pero vamos saliendo. Lily y yo iremos a comprar los materiales para su primer año en Hogwarts –la niña pelirroja le sonreía; pero aun así él sabía que se encontraba algo preocupada por detalles insignificantes como en qué casa ella iba a quedar, y si le haría orgullo al nombre de su padre en el colegio.

‒ ¿Y Lily no lleva su bolso? –pregunto el joven Lupin. Como la niña siempre cargaba su bolso y era extraño no verlo con ella en ese momento, por lo que la pregunta pasaría desapercibida.

‒No, no quería –respondió hablando por primera vez la niña, se notaba sus pequeñas preocupaciones en su voz, o tal vez solo sería Teddy quien las notara por haber crecido con ella.

‒Bien, puedes esperar aquí hasta que James llegue. Albus se fue a casa de un amigo. James solo salió a comprar algo –dijo Ginny, y con eso ella y su hija salieron de la casa, dejando a Teddy solo en la casa, claro, sin contar a Kreacher.

Se le dibujo una extraña y perversa sonrisa en su cara. Rápidamente subió las escaleras del lugar, notando que algo le había pasado al cuadro de Walburga Black, alguien lo había descolgado, milagrosamente, y la mujer retratada estaba completamente silenciada. Este extraño hecho le tomo muy poco tiempo ser remplazado por la razón por la que había venido al lugar.

Subio varias habitaciones y llego a donde una habitación. Estaba bien decorada, tenia los detalles perfectos que delataban que era la recamara de una niña, en los primeros años de su vida. Ahora solo tendría que buscar el bolso de Lily.

Rebusco en el armario, por los estantes y por el librero, encontrando después de un tiempo el bolso.

Tomo las asas del bolso y lo levanto con suma facilidad. Se sento en el borde de la cama del lugar. Cogio un respiro e imito el movimiento de ejercicio de pesas solo que con el bolso de Lily.

‒Eso es realmente patético –dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Teddy levanto la vista y se encontró con James que tenía junto a él un niño de su edad, de cabellos marrones en retoques negros, y con unos ojos grises azulados; Él fue quien había dicho esas palabras.

Como paso la primera vez, fue nuevamente detenido en el acto, no es que estuviera haciendo algo ilegal, pero seguro se veía como algo muy depravado…

Teddy bajo un poco el bolso, mientras no rompia contacto visual con James y su amigo, que le miraban con una cara de jugadores de póker. Toqueteo su bolsillo con la mano libre, y rápidamente hizo un movimiento.

_-Petrificus Totalus_ –dijo el joven Teddy cuando saco su varita.

James había caído paralizado en el suelo, no como Teddy, que cayó en la cama.

El joven junto a James había levantado su varita, produciendo un _Protego,_ y con él reflejando parte del encantamiento a Teddy. James no había tenido tanta suerte. Su amigo parecía que siempre practicaba.

El joven amigo de James revirtió el hechizo en el niño que estaba en el suelo, que se movió, y ambos fueron hasta donde estaba Teddy.

‒ ¿Quieres que revierta el encantamiento, o prefieres que termine con lo del cuadro? –dijo Dailey mientras se aprovechaba de la situación para pinchar a Teddy con la punta de su varita.

‒Hazlo tú, sabes que el encantamiento no puede ser levantado tan fácil cuando lo hace esa varita. –replico James. El joven Dailey revirtió el hechizo regresándole la movilidad a Teddy‒. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? –pregunto a Teddy, para que tuviera una oportunidad en defensa.

‒Eso es realmente patético. –Volvió a sonar la voz de Dailey antes de darle un sorbo al líquido de su tasa. El escenario de antes fue suplantado. Los tres estaban en la mesa del comedor, James y Dailey rodeando e interrogando al joven Lupin.

Kreacher acostumbraba a consentir a Dailey cuando venía preparándole siempre Chocolate caliente con agua miel y menta. –Esto esta fantástico Kreacher –Le dijo en cumplido al elfo que sonrió mientras le tintineaba el relicario alrededor del cuello. Dailey dio otro sorbo a su tasa‒. Pero aun así te entiendo Teddy.

‒ ¿Lo entiendes? –cuestiono perplejo James a su amigo. Dailey bajo la tasa para mirar por encima de ella a James; con esa mirada que hacia recapacitar después de cuestionarle.

‒Por supuesto que lo hago –respondió Dailey, con un deje muy rígido–. Ted está jugándose el orgullo aquí. Y vamos a ayudarlo, si se llega a saber esto de Teddy realmente no se sabe que se puede esperar del novio de Dominique –aunque paso desapercibido, Dailey había dejado un mensaje oculto. Teddy se ilumino en alegría y su cabello se volvió tan rojo como el de un Weasley.

James se acercó hasta donde su amigo y le susurro algo. Dailey asintió mientras le veía de reojo.

‒Bien, vamos a hacerlo Teddy –dijo James. Él puso sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos; en la misma posición que suelen usar para interrogar–, pero como pago: Me darás el mapa del merodeador. Sé que tú lo tienes.

‒Trato –acordó el joven mayor, entrecerrando los ojos, impresionado de las habilidades del Joven Potter por enterarse de cosas más allá de él.

(Eye of the tiger)

James y su amigo estaban en la parte más alta de la colina. El joven Potter tenía una marca de un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Su amigo estaba en la grama leyendo un libro, y con disimulo al tanto de James y Teddy.

Ted estaba en el principio de la colina más alta cerca de la madriguera. Vestía muy distinto de lo que acostumbraba, tenía una sudadera y pantalones de ejercicio.

Estaba haciendo calentamientos comunes para empezar a practicar. Apilados cerca de él estaban numerosos bolsos de mujeres que ellos conocían; y que sin permiso obtuvieron.

‒Teddy, empezaremos con uno simple. Intenta con el de Molly ‒grito James desde arriba. El mayor asintió y sujeto el bolso. Tenso los músculos cuando vio que no era el mismo juego de niños que con el de Lily. Y entonces comenzó a trotar, empezaba a subir la colina mientras James le daba alientos.

Después llegó el turno del bolso de Roxanne y Dominique, ambos les tocaría cargarlos al mismo tiempo.

Pero Teddy rodo cuesta abajo cuando pensó que podía ir confiado. Dailey se rio en voz baja mientras que James le miraba lastimeramente. Pero él se levantó, poco a poco y mientras las rodillas le temblaban. Sujeto fuertemente las asas y después de mucho esfuerzo llego a la cima.

‒Te recomiendo que vayas lento con este, es auténticamente una bomba –previno Dailey a Teddy cuando le señalo desde lo más alto a un bolso rojo brillante‒, tengo entendido que es de la abuela del profesor Longbotton. James fue quien lo consiguió.

Y él no bromeo cuando dijo que era una bomba, ya que cuando Teddy lo levanto casi no cae de espaldas. Se tambaleo débilmente y poco a poco, fue subiendo la colina.

Después de muchos intentos Teddy lo logro cayendo en el suelo exhausto‒ Mátenme ahora ‒pidió el joven Lupin. Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerle el favor. Dailey guardo el libro y se levantó.

‒Apenas hemos empezado ‒y con un movimiento de varitas los bolsos subieron a la cima de la colina. Dailey hizo otra ejecución y aparecieron varios juegos de pesas, pero en vez de las comunes formas de metal solo estaban los bolsos a cada lado.

James se rio entre dientes y Teddy le asesino con la mirada.

El régimen de práctica que le hicieron al joven Teddy era tal vez muy excesivo, pero James quería hacerle una buena broma, y su amigo no tardo en colaborar.

Press de banca, sentadillas, peso muerto, curl de bíceps, press militar, y otra gama y variedad de ejercicios. Que a ese ritmo solo debía ser hecho por profesionales, o gente con experiencia en ejercicio.

Al final del día, cuando el sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse, Teddy estaba dando su vuelta número cien alrededor de unas colinas con todos los bolsos colgados en una barra encima de su cuello. Se notaba que estaba agotado, al nivel de un trabajador explotado.

Pero se sentía triunfante, victorioso.

James y Dailey se veían satisfechos con el resultado que habían logrado. Poco a poco fueron bajando la colina para encontrarse con Teddy.

‒ ¿Eso es todo? ‒dijo Ted con cierto deje de presumido. Dailey rodo los ojos y James le suspiro en voz baja.

‒Bien, ahora que lo mencionas, si ‒James se acercó a un arbusto y señalo un objeto ahí. Era un bolso de cuentas purpura‒. Nos costó conseguirlo, y realmente es muy pesado, pero Dailey incluso dijo que no valía la pena darte ese reto.

Teddy se bufo y se acercó a donde el bolso‒ Por Merlín, no creo que sea la gran cosa ‒dijo Teddy muy seguro, Dailey desvió la mirada y James empezó a mirar una gnomo en su madriguera.

Intento de levantarlo, pero era como si estuviera atado al suelo. Pesaba tanto como un troll de la montaña.

Ninguno comento nada acerca de eso, ya que los tres intentaron de levantar el bolso, pero ninguno pudo. Solo cuando se le utilizo un encantamiento peso pluma este objeto se pudo levantar.

(Fin de la canción)

‒Victorie ‒grito Teddy entrando en la madriguera. James sabía que la familia se iba a reunir ese día, toda la familia. Por lo tanto la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar el entrenamiento de Teddy.

El sonido de gente hablando vino desde el salón, ahí estaban la mayoría de las mujeres Weasley, incluso Victorie.

‒Edward ‒dijo Victorie cuando vio a su novio entrar, pero ella capto rápidamente las intenciones de Teddy. Su mirada revelaba todo. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, se llevó el cabello pelirrojo al hombro y miro retadoramente a Teddy‒. Ya que estas ahí, pásame el bolso ‒señalándole encima de un mueble el bolso de gales verde.

‒No hay problema cariño ‒respondió, y sin romper el contacto visual fue hasta el mueble, cogió el asa.

Y con la práctica que había tenido pudo levantarlo. Sintió como una sensación de alivio se dispersaba por su cuerpo. Su orgullo estaba repuesto; sin hablar del placer que sentía por estar con el bolso de su novia. Estúpido fetiche.

Perpleja Victorie se levantó de su asiento y salió en una carrera a abrazar a Teddy. Todas las demás mujeres de ahí estaban extrañadas ya que no sabían que ocurría.

Pero cuando el momento de felicidad estaba a tope llego sonó un fuerte ruido y todos salieron a ver que James había roto varios adornos. Alrededor de los pedazos estaban muchos bolsos. Dailey solo negaba con la cabeza.

Todas las mujeres empezaron a gritar y a reclamarle por qué James tenía sus bolsos.

‒James… ‒suspiro Ginny intentando de no ver a su hijo.

‒Pobre Jaime ‒Dijo Rose antes de ver que tenia también su bolso, después de esto de irrito y le tomo de la camisa.

‒ ¡Todo esto es cosa de Teddy! ‒grito Dailey mientras sacaba a su amigo de las manos de las mujeres y corrían afuera de la casa. Pero ninguna de ellas les siguió, en cambio cada una miraba a Teddy con una mirada muy cargada de veneno. Especialmente Victorie.

…

"¿Cuáles serán los límites de las consecuencias de tener este absurdo fetiche?" Se preguntó Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin, mientras las mujeres le gritaban y graznaban.

James y compañía tuvieron que haberse escondido. Igualmente prefería no involucrarlos, después de todo esto es culpa de su propio fetiche…


End file.
